


Our Time

by Chewie4370



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: City of Ash, Lemon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:51:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chewie4370/pseuds/Chewie4370
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec was more than happy to take Jace's place while he went to the Seelie Court.<br/>Alec and Magnus time together in CoA</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Time

Our Time

Alec stood from the table as he watched Jace, Clary and Simon leave to for the Seelie Court. Alec’s nerves hummed with excitement, getting to spend this time alone with Magnus. With Isabella going to meet with the rest of the gang, Alec knew he and Magnus would be even less likely to be interrupted. 

Alec stared down at the bustling street below Magnus’s loft. He stood in the very spot Magnus had stood only moments ago spouting about blood filled cities of bones. He wondered if that was all Magnus saw when he looked out of the window: the Downworlders, the Shadowhunters and the magic that filled the streets of New York. Alec snickered at his thoughts. No, Magnus saw so much more, he was much more than the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Alec had learned that much in just the short time he had spent in Magnus’ presence. He felt it that night he followed Magnus to his bedroom; that night they learned it was he who had been the one to blind Clary’s sight. 

Alec didn’t want to hide anymore when he was in the presence of Magnus.

Being a Shadowhunter was all that Alexander Lightwood knew, but it wasn’t all that he wanted to be. He wasn’t Jace. Yes, fighting off demons and unruly Downworlders was exciting and it got the blood rushing, but Alec didn’t go looking for it. There were other ways to get the adrenalin pumping, and one of them happened to be being in the company of a particular warlock. 

Being with Magnus made Alec realize all he was missing while chasing demons, and all he had to keep hiding just to be what he was born to be. But wasn’t he also born to be himself, as well? 

Alec fought tooth and nail when he began to realize he was gay. He couldn’t be more than ten years old. The realization came to him when his father moved his Shadowhunting training from textbook to hands on. Alec watched as two male Shadowhunters sparred. With the way their muscled flinched and rolled, his body reacted and it was obvious to Alec it wasn’t just the attraction of the fight that was making him tense. But Alec ignored it, knowing it was not proper for a Shadowhunter. Alec had been fine in hiding this part of him until a courageous blond-hair boy moved into his home; into the room down the hall from him. 

From that day, every place Jace seemed to be became Alec’s own personal hell.   
Jace presence didn’t make Alec’s ability to ignore the forbidden parts of him very easy. And though Jace was more like his brother, he still had a love and desire for him that couldn’t be explained away with brotherly affection or the bond between parabatai. Jace didn’t see what Alec was, and he didn’t seem to know it either. No one knew it except Isabella . . . and now Clary. Seeing Isabella’s sad eyes when she caught Alec looking at Jace that way and knowing there was nothing she could do only aggravated Alec. 

There was nothing any one could do. This was just who he was.

He continued to stare down at the busy city, wondering if there was anyone else out there hiding such a large part of them. How did they do it? What would the world say if they knew about them, if they knew about him? The only thing Alec knew was that Magnus was very aware of his choices, Magnus was not ashamed of it, and that he wanted Magnus more than he could remember ever even want Jace. And even if it was for the moment, Magnus wanted Alec as well.

Why else had he created such a clause in his contract with the Inquisitor?

Alec turned from his position at the window, to find dark cat-like eyes watching him. He couldn’t help but blush at the awareness that he had been watched since Jace and the others had left. How long had he been staring out the window thinking? 

Alec looked at Magnus leaning against the round table he had conjured up for the impromptu meeting. No, Magnus was far from ashamed of whom he was. He wore his own skin proudly. Alec followed Magnus long legs to his lean frame, gorgeous face, and piercing eyes. The man was walking sexy and oozed confidence. All the things Alec didn’t see in himself. But when he was with Magnus he thought that maybe he could be those things as well. He didn’t have to be ashamed or scared with Magnus. He could do and be who he felt he was deep down inside, behind all the runes and Shadowhunter’s blood.

“How long have you been watching me? Why didn’t you say anything?” Alec asked as he took his hands from his pockets and crossed them over his chest. 

“You looked like you needed a minute.” 

“Oh, no, I’m okay,” Alec responded, the nervousness making a quick reappearance. 

Alec stalked closer to Magnus, stopping just a breath away from the man. 

“You are standing rather close, Shadowhunter.” Magnus stood up straighter, making the space between the two of them that much smaller. 

“Is the big bad Warlock afraid of the Shadowhunter?” 

Alec didn’t realize how cocky he sounded until he saw the spark in Magnus’ eyes. Alec ran his hands down Magnus’ open robe, admiring the silvery glitter that clung to his body that was visible through the mesh, green shirt. Alec would never wear glitter, but for some reason he liked the way it looked and felt on Magnus’ body. 

“Well, aren’t you feisty this evening?” Magnus observed. 

Alec smiled. He was feisty. He was more than that; he was comfortable. He felt like he was himself, like he was finally fitting in his skin the way he was supposed to. 

Alec leaned into Magnus’ body, snaking his arms around his slim waist. He moved closer to Magnus’ lips until he pressed himself closer until their mouths touched. He tasted what he could only assume to be some fruit flavored lip balm, or maybe even lip gloss like Isabella wore, knowing Magnus preference for glitter and shine. Magnus sighed at the touch of Alec so close to him. When they pulled themselves apart they were each met with a welcoming smirk from the other. 

Alec stepped away from Magnus, putting some space between their intensity.   
Magnus snapped his finger and immediately in the distance, in the opposite room, Alec could hear the turning and clicks of Magnus’ door locks. 

“Was that really necessary?” Alec teased. 

“With your noisy little friends . . . umm yeah!” Magnus responded walking back to Alec, stalking him as if he was his prey. Magnus continued, “In fact, maybe I should conjure up a dresser to put in front of the door, too.”

“If Jace is willing to face a Greater Demon, I don’t think a dresser will pause him much.” 

Alec halted Magnus’ movements with the grasp of his wrist. With the spin of his hand he maneuvered Magnus back into his waiting arms. Wrapping his hand around Magnus’ waist, Alec took a hold of Magnus opposite arm by locking Magnus’ hand into his grasp. Alec stroke Magnus’ jaw with his free hand. Something deep inside Alec purred when Magnus closed his eyes at the touch of the Shadowhunter. 

“Is there a reason you are trying to keep everyone out?” 

“I never was any good at sharing.” 

With the blink of his eyes Magnus was out of Alec’s hold and leaning against his smudged window. 

“You know, we don’t really have to do this dance anymore,” Alec said turning to face Magnus. 

Alec didn’t want to waste any more time. He wanted Magnus and he knew Magnus wanted him. In fact, he wanted a lot of things that Alec couldn’t give . . . or at least not yet, but this, this Alec could do and wanted more than anything. 

“But I like dancing.” Magnus broke out some of his favorite dance steps from every decade from the past century of which he had the pleasure of living through. 

Alec leaned against the hot pink couch laughing at his boyfriend. Magnus did the electric slide until he had effectively slid back into Alec’s body. He turned and began grinding his backside into Alec’s already tensing manhood. Alec laughed was replaced with a deep moan. He dropped his head onto Magnus shoulder, placing a kiss just where his neck and shoulder met. 

“Why do you insist on teasing me?” 

Magnus turned to face Alec, “It’s in my nature. Besides, was once necessary to get you to loosen up.” 

Magnus held tightly onto Alec shirt, breathing in deeply the scent of his Shadowhunter’s blood. An aroma that permeated from him and Magnus found he had grown addicted to.

“Not anymore,” Alec responded. 

“Oh, really? So I can move onto my more direct advances then?” 

Magnus stood up straight, closed his eyes and clapped his hands three times. Before Alec’s eyes the round table and its five chairs were gone and the hot pink coach transformed into a very large bed, equipped with a multitude of multicolor pillows. 

Alec turned to show Magnus his smile and confident eyes. He took Magnus by the hand and guided him to the bed. Alec consumed Magnus’ lips until the passion between them was tangible and heavy. Alec sat on the edge of the bed with Magnus standing between his legs. There was no fear this time in Alec’s eyes, not like ever before. Magnus could see it and knew it to be true. This was not the same shy boy he met only a few weeks ago. 

With a snap of his finger, Alec heard the sound of heavy wood sliding across a hard surface. 

“Dresser in front of the door?” Alec laughed at Magnus bouncing eye brow confirmation. 

Alec pulled Magnus down on top of him, gripping him tightly at the waist. His mind was blank and his body was paradise at the feel of Magnus’ fingers in his hair and on his face. He couldn’t hold Magnus tight enough; feel enough of him to satisfy his need. 

Magnus stood removing his silk robe and shirt as Alec toed out of his shoes and pulled off his own shirt. Standing on his knees, Alec reached for Magnus’ hand, pulling him back toward the bed and back in his arms. They stayed there in the middle of the bed, on their knees, chest touching, speaking through their eyes. When Alec took a hold of Magnus again the kiss was slow and passionate, symbolizing all that Magnus was slowing becoming to Alec. 

First kiss, first date, first boyfriend, and now first lover. 

The two toppled over onto the mounds of pillows of every color of the rainbow; desperately trying to crawl into each other’s skin. 

“Alexander, we don’t have to do this. We can just sit, talk, and watch that episode of Project Runway.” 

Alec heard Magnus but the look in his eyes, the tone of his voice, told him some rerun was not what he really wanted. 

“The only model I am interested in is you.” Alec said with a kiss to Magnus’ nose. “But, if you want me to stop, I will.” 

“Do you want to stop?” 

Alec sat up, pulling Magnus onto his lap. Looking square into Magnus’ eyes and said, 

“I swear by the Angels, I am doing what I want to do and there is no one I rather be doing it with than you, Magnus Bane.” 

Alec could hear Magnus’ heart pounding and felt it below his quickly rising and falling chest. Overcome with shock and happiness, Magnus questioned Alec no longer. With the snap of his finger the bright light of the room dimmed to the perfect level. 

In the mix of kisses and roaming hands, tossed hair and nervous snickers, jeans and boxers and briefs were discarded, along with all possible hesitations.

Alec rolled Magnus underneath him, his breath stuck in his lungs at the feel of himself being pressed into Magnus’ hard body. With each breath they took their skin slid with less and less friction across one another. Alec could feel the warmth of their combined bodies and physical effect of his excitement at being in such closeness to Magnus. 

Alec kissed and bit, licked and savored Magnus taste as he consumed his lips and skin of his jaw and neck. He never thought something could be so good, so electric, Alec grasped Magnus hands as he pinned Magnus to the bed, attacking his lover’s body with vigor. 

Magnus moaned and squirmed below Alec, it being far too long since he had given himself to anyone. His body craved to be touched and yet he was most excited that the attention was coming from Alec. Magnus had dreamt of this day since the evening of their first kiss. But then Alec was nervous to ask Magnus out and now so short time later Alec was making Magnus feel alive again. 

This moment was dream come true. 

“I need you, please,” Magnus moaned into Alec’s ear when he could take it no longer. 

Alec pulled himself up to look into Magnus’ eyes, “Just tell me if you want me to stop.” 

Magnus knew Alec had never been with anyone before; the overly protected and closeted Shadowhunter. 

“I trust you,” Magnus reassured him. 

Alec kissed Magnus lips. Magnus’ kisses were calming to him. Alec placed himself at Magnus’ entrance. He knew this would hurt Magnus just from the mechanics of how this was supposed to work, but he didn’t know what to do to stop it, to help ease the pain. He counted on the much more experienced Warlock to stop him if he did something wrong. Alec could only hope that if he moved slowly that it wouldn’t be so bad for his boyfriend. 

Alec moved forward, slowly sensing Magnus tension, but continued. Bit by bit Alec made what seemed like no headway; fear crippled him. 

“Go ahead, Alexander,” Magnus said through a breathy tone of. “I promise you won’t hurt me.” 

Magnus wasn’t sure how true those words were. Alexander Lightwood was not a small man and by all intentions this was going to hurt like hell, but Magnus wanted this more than he wanted his next breath. If they ever got this far again he would teach Alec what to do to make it less painful, but at that moment, need over took pleasantries. 

Alec nodded his head closed his eyes and pushed his body forward. Alec could feel Magnus’ tight muscles clinch around his length. Fully seated inside Magnus, the throbbing feel of Magnus’ body so connected to his, he could feel the pinch of Magnus’ nails as they dug into his back. 

Magnus arched his body away from the bed in what felt like unbearable pain and discomfort; clawing at the back of his Shadowhunter. 

Yes, Alec was undeniably his now; more than just their bodies connected when Alec pushed passed his fear and Magnus accepted a moment’s worth of pain.   
Magnus hoped nothing would separate them after that moment. 

“Are you okay?” Alec whispered unable to find his voice, too afraid to move.

Magnus nodded his head, clenching his eyes closed, fighting the feel of the intrusion. “Start moving, slowly,” he whispered. 

Alec cautiously pulled in and out of Magnus’ body, stretching him as he moved along. Alec was lost in the feel of their connection and the transformation across Magnus’ face. Magnus eyes no longer clenched tight but closed in passion. His mouth moaned and quiet whispers of “yes” and “more” fell from his lips, landing on Alec’s ears. Alec’s own breath hitched at the sight of Magnus biting his bottom lips as he prayed Alexander’s name repeatedly. 

Finding their rhythm, Alec pulled Magnus’ body into his arms, wrapping his legs around his waist. Sucking the bottom lip Magnus had devoured, Alec was positive he was flying higher than the angels on passion and the need of the man below him. 

Though time slowed, Alec knew it hadn’t been too long since he took Magnus to bed, but he didn’t know how long he could fight the burning feeling that threatened to erupt from inside his body. 

“Magnus,” Alec whispered, “I can’t . . . I need,” Alec didn’t know how to say or what it was he was supposed to say. 

But it didn’t matter, Magnus clawed deeper into Alec back just as he felt like something warm and wet had covered his body. Magnus had gone still below him panting, holding onto Alec’s arms with what was left of his strength. Alec saw the evidence of Magnus’ gratification between their bodies and could no longer hold back his own pending release. Feeling as if every ounce of energy had been pulled out of his body, Alec had never felt so relaxed. Not even when he dreamed of what it would feel to give himself to someone else as he took himself in his own hand had he experienced fulfillment so deep and consuming. 

No longer able to support his own weight, he fell from his position above Magnus, rolling away not to crush the man who had given him life. He felt both as light as a feather and yet his limbs felt to weigh a ton. Immediately, Alec felt the wrongness of no longer being physically connected to Magnus. Already he wanted to be back so close to him.

Were they supposed to cuddle? Did men cuddle? Alec didn’t know and he could care less what was proper. He needed to touch the wonderful man somehow. Turing onto his stomach, careful to ease down on his still sensitive manhood, Alec took Magnus by the hand. 

Magnus was too afraid to open his eyes. He hadn’t felt so full, so complete in ages. Alexander Lightwood had given something back to him and he didn’t know what it meant. What would be waiting on him when he opened his eyes? 

He knew all too well how life could be cruel. The moment desire was acknowledged it could be ripped away painfully. Then, Magnus felt the hand of his Shadowhunter wrap around his fingers and that light, easy feeling returned. Opening his eyes, turning to face Alec, Magnus was greeted with a smile and the half lidded eyes of his lover. 

“I need a cigarette,” Magnus said, tightening his hold on Alec’s hand, rubbing his thumb across Alec’s knuckles. 

“I didn’t know you smoked.” 

“I don’t actually,” Magnus laughed. 

Silence fell between them, but never awkward. They both thought about what the next hour, the next day, the next moment held for the two of them, together. 

Magnus turned on his side and inched closer to Alec. Alec, seeing Magnus move, only made him want to move even closer, above all else he wanted to taste Magnus’ sweet, and fruit flavored lips again. Throwing all caution to the wind, Alec let go of Magnus’ hand, moved as close to Magnus’ body as he could and threw his arm over his waist. Magnus sighed in contentment, throwing his leg over Alec’s; becoming tangled together.

Conversation began to flow between them. Magnus finally turned on the rerun of Project Runway and happily answered questions Alec had about the show. 

“Magnus, who’s Madonna?” Alec asked, thinking of their conversation earlier. 

“Oh, my poor sheltered Shadowhunter. Madonna is the diva of all divas, and the goddess who taught cute little men like yourself how to vogue.” 

“What is vogue?” Alec laughed at Magnus’ enthusiasm. 

Magnus sat up from Alec’s arms, demonstrating the dance move that took every gay night club by storm over two decades ago. Alec could only snicker at the movements Magnus made with his arms and hands, occasionally puckering his lips for added affect. 

“Hey, don’t laugh!” Magnus swatted at Alec’s still bare chest. “Vogue-ing will always be hot.” 

“Well, I’ll leave the vogue to you, babe,” Alec said catching his slip. 

Was he allowed to call the High Warlock of Brooklyn “babe” or anything derivative of such a word? 

Noting Alec’s moment of panic, Magnus responded, “Hmm, babe? You know, I think I prefer Snook’em Bear.” 

Alec only hid his blushing face at the idea of calling Magnus Snook’em anything. 

Magnus fell back into Alec’s arms, continuing to watch his reruns.

Alec had begun to fall asleep as he lay across Magnus’ lap; reassured by the feel of Magnus’ hands in his hair. He could feel the shaking caused by Magnus’ laugh as he watched Jersey Shore. 

Alec was covered by an odd peace that he hoped would never go away. The thought of it made him nervous, squeezing tighter onto Magnus out stretched legs. 

“Shh, Angel Warrior, I’m right here.” Magnus moved his hands through Alec’s hair with more pull of the long black strands. 

Their tranquil time came to an end with the vibration and loud ring of Alec’s cell phone. Reluctantly he moved from his position inside Magnus’ arms to see who was disturbing his peace. Seeing the caller ID, Alec smoothed his hair as if Jace would have been able to see him through the device. 

“Hey, Jace, what’s up? Headed back?” Alec asked nervously. 

Magnus rolled his eyes and crossed his arm, realizing his time with his Shadowhunter was over. 

On the line, Jace quickly rushed through instructions to Alec; hanging up before receiving a confirmation of understanding. 

Alec just looked down at the phone before addressing Magnus’ questioning glare. 

“I’m not sure if I heard him right, but something happened to Simon. Jace wants me to bring him blood to the cemetery.”

Magnus let out an exhausted sigh before whispering to no one but himself, “More blood.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my entry into the Mortal Instruments Fandom


End file.
